Drabble Throughout the Manga
by Rickashay
Summary: One-shots throughout the manga, various pairings. Newest Chapter, Smile: He was doomed with unrequited love. And so, he would smile. Hojo and Kagome. Drabble
1. Tea

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

I remember everything, and nothing.

It was hard to only think about the woman's face. Tears glistening, and eyes wide, sweat slick on her forehead, hair tied back, and a look of fear and terror that should have never been placed on her face.

She tried comforting me, saying we are siblings, but I wouldn't have known. I still don't know.

I have this almost appreciation toward my master for taking away the burning memories, but sometimes I can't stand not knowing. Seeking out the truth, waiting for her yet again, will I ever be free from this burden?

Why do I hesitate to remember? What can be so terrible and terrifying that deep inside my soul I scream and cry, moan for repentance, redemption that is so close I can nearly taste it?

I think it would taste somewhat bitter, but have a sweetness that soothes one soul. I suppose it would be tea, perhaps jasmine tea, always something that can assuage one's feelings.

Tea is a remedy for regret as well. You can sip tea while thinking on what you have done. The bitterness is of the soul, the sweetness is of repentance, something that I need more of.

I hope one day she could forgive me for my bitterness and the need to redeem myself, but of what, I am still unsure. I believe forgiveness would be sugar, always last inside of the cup of tea, but that is what leads to the sweetness. Bitterness is fear, sweetness is the remedy to our woes and sorrows, and sugar is what pulls it altogether, my sweet and bitter forgiveness.

My cup of tea to stir my soul to wakefulness, for I know I will remember, and when I do, nothing will stop me from killing Naraku.

A/N I hope you like it. Remember to review!


	2. Warm

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter's name, Warm

Pairing, Kikyou/ Inuyasha

Words, 249

Warning, Spoilers

He was so warm…

And I was so cold…

Together we were perfect with each other. He had the warmth while I was cold and frightening. As he held me, it wasn't the type of embrace that I was use to. Tiny arms of children surrounding me, clinging to the lonely priestess, how I miss them. Warm and inviting, Kaede holding onto me as a child would to their mother.

I hope one day she could forgive me.

It was cold in this lifeless shell. How I wished for a body where warmth may be felt. Where I could hold out my hand and feel something not as cold as I. At times I believed there was hope for a day when I could feel something so…real.

Inuyasha was steadily becoming stronger each time we met. His sword matched his own aura, growing and strengthening. It seemed that the sword could feel his own pain, crying along with him as I smiled.

Even though we were apart, I felt as if we were one. He raced to see me, held me, looked at me, and touched me though not literally; he was truly a great man to marry. If only be could redo the past, than perhaps I could marry him.

_You came for me. That was enough to make me an ordinary woman._

I need to say goodbye to the others. They will not feel the coldness that has stalked me; they will feel my warmth, my soul.

A/N Thank you, thank you to everyone that read the last chapter.


	3. Monster

Title: Monster

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Hurt and Comfort

Prompt: Brutal

Word Count: 243

Rating: T

Character(s): Inuyasha, mentions Kagome

Summary: They had been right. He was a monster.

(Note) Inspired by episode 52

* * *

Monster…

It was what everyone said he was…

Not quite human…

Not youkai enough…

He was a mixture of both, an abomination of some sort that no one could stand to look at without a sneer or disgust on their faces.

It was something he had just started to accept…

And Kagome ruined it.

Now, with what they truly saw him as, they would never see him the same again.

_Blood…_

He could smell it everywhere. On his clothes, deep inside his nails, and soaked into his skin.

Even if they were thieves, bandits that had done much more hostile and disgusting things, he still killed them. He had lost control of himself…he couldn't stop. The scent had been intoxicating, coppery, but it smelled delicious. He could still feel that lust pumping through his veins.

_The blood won't come off._

Everyone was right…

He was a monster.

He could feel their stares at the back of his head, no longer able to look at him with anything but revulsion or fear.

They would hate him now, no longer able to look at the murderer, one who enjoyed the smell of blood on his hands.

_Monster._

But when he turned to glare at them, a pair of blue eyes stared deep into his eyes, concern written in her face. He hunched forward, ears flickering in discomfort.

Seeing the others staring at him with the same expression, Inuyasha huffed.

"Keh, what are you staring at?"

* * *

A/N Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Smile

Week #271 - Mastery "Smile"

Title: Smile  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: T  
Genre: Hurt and Comfort/Romance

Prompt: Week #271 Mastery from iyfic_contest at LJ

Warning(s): none  
Character(s): Hojo and Kagome.  
Summary: He was doomed with unrequited love. And so, he would smile.

Everyday it was the same…

As they were about to leave, he would stop them. Smile politely and give her a gift for all those medical problems she had. She would blush and accept the gift.

Hojo at first thought it was shyness that kept her away, embarrassment over her frequent illnesses. Later, he realized what a fool he'd been. There were no illnesses, nothing that had made her skip school but a reckless hooligan that she had eventually married.

For a moment, he could feel a hand clench his heart and he couldn't help the raw disappointment that rose up in him. Hojo had known that it wasn't supposed to be this way. The first time he had laid eyes on her, even when they were barely middle school students, he loved her. At first it was just a crush, but then he saw her determination and her…beauty. He loved her.

And so, each moment he smiled at her. He knew that Kagome didn't love him as he loved her, but hopefully those gifts would eventually change her mind and she'd see him as the caring and gifted young man that he was.

He hated her…

She had run off after she had finished high school to be with the man that kept her out of school. It still made him furious that she was so dismissive of him, but as time went on, he became better at hiding the raw anger in his eyes when she was mentioned.

A/N Thank you for reading!


End file.
